Motoko's First Wish
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Keitaro and Motoko started to train togethe ever since he learned martial arts from Seta-san. While Keitaro would think of Motoko ever so often, he never thought much of it. While Motoko's feelings grew stronger. Yet she knows it's a fool's paradise.
1. The Beginning

This is takes place right after Episode 16 and 17. It also incorporates some of the Manga version since Keitaro knows some martial arts (good Martial arts at that too) make sure you've read the manga AND saw the anime before reading this fic.  
  
Keitaro sat in his room silent. Usually his minds would be overflowing with Naru. Or just staring at his dirty magazines but today it was different. He was thinking of a rather different girl. A rather powerful girl with uncanny skill with the katana, Motoko-chan, Keitaro shook his head. "What on earth am I thinking? If she knew I was picturing her like that." He could help but start to drool. He slapped himself and got up. "I'm need some fresh air." He muttered and walked out.  
  
Motoko sat in her room meditating with her katana on her lap. Serene and quiet was the room because Su-Chan was not in the room at the moment. Her samurai movie posters hung on her side of the room and a secret book she was writing (about her and Keitaro) lay on her bed. Suddenly a picture of Keitaro smiling appeared in his hand. "What in the blazes?" she exclaimed. Her meditation broke and she started breathing rapidly. Her heart started to beat faster. "Damn him, I can't stop thinking about him. She got up and went for a stroll.  
  
Keitaro sat on the rooftop staring at the skies. "Beautiful night." He tried to recognize some constellations but failed. Suddenly, a framework of Motoko appeared from the stars, startling Keitaro. "Whoa. weird. what in god's name is wrong with me. I love Naru. don't I?" He asked himself. He got up and started doing the exercises Seta-San taught him. His teacher was really good, his teaching method even better. In two short months, he was probably as good as Seta-Chan himself. Soon he was lost in his exercises, punching and kicking at the air.  
  
Motoko walked up to the roof's balcony and started her katana techniques. Her sword cut through the air. She also did some of her techniques. The telekinetic energies destroyed the entire balcony. "Whoops." She said to herself. Haruka-san would not be happy when she sees that. She stops for a second and hears several fists and kicks being thrown. Along with some grunting sounds. She turns around to see Keitaro. He was in perfect shape and form. She has never seen him like that. She decided to test how good he is. She then felt a hot feeling in her cheeks. Was she. blushing? "How stupid." She muttered to herself. Yet she could not resist but continue blushing and smile. "Wow. Keitaro has never looked so. handsome." She shook her head and concentrated. She snuck up on the young man training. "SHIMNEI RYU KEN!" She screamed. Energy flew from he katana and was about to hit Keitaro but he rolled to the side and turned around.  
  
"Motoko-chan! What did I do this time?" He asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Show me how good you are!" She swung her katana in a huge arc. Almost slicing Keitaro's head off. He flipped back and was in shock.  
  
"I don't think I can hit a girl." Keitaro wondered. Before he could think for long, a swirl of energy smashed him, causing him to slide across the rooftop. He got up and prepared himself. "Well. I don't think she's giving me a choice!" He ran up to her and did a series of punches, following it up with a well-done sweep kick, then with a scissors kick. Motoko barely blocked the last kick and her katana flew out of her hand. She dove for it and missed it by an inch. Keitaro was about to hit her but waited. He knew that she wasn't much of a fighter without her sword.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She yelled. Annoyed that KEITARO, of all people was taking it easy on her. Truthfully she couldn't fight, her mind was so focused on Keitaro's so chiseled body. She shook her head and latched onto the handle of her sword then swung it at Keitaro. It cut his shirt open and made a huge gash in his stomach. Blood started to pour from it. "Oh my god!" Motoko quickly sheathed her katana and helped Keitaro downstairs.  
  
"Just a. flesh wound!" Keitaro laughed and fell to sleep on the couch. Motoko yelled for help. Everyone in the Hinata Inn woke up and Naru bandaged him up. He was resting when the people in the Inn were asking what happened.  
  
"What the hell did he do?" Naru asked.  
  
"Nothing. it was my fault, we were training-" Motoko started but was cut off by everyone gasping.  
  
"Training? With Keitaro? He can fight?" Kitsune asked. Motoko began how it all started. Everyone in the inn was practically shocked that Keitaro could fight so well. Shinobu was blushing once again while Naru couldn't help but blush too. Soon it was over; Keitaro was back to normal the next day. He's damn tough. After that incident, Keitaro and Motoko started to train more often. Keitaro's martial arts improved while Motoko's skills with the sword also became better. Shinobu and Naru were obviously jealous but could do nothing. For they knew that if Keitaro tried anything, Motoko would use a swift "SHIMNEI RYU KEN!" and off Keitaro flies! But. will she? Every single time that Keitaro has Motoko in a lock or a grapple of some sort. Motoko would blush madly, but Keitaro, blindly would never notice.  
  
Keitaro woke up the next morning. He got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone eating. It was the usual morning. Su-Chan was jumping around and trying to eat the turtle. Shinobu was cooking the food while Kitsune and Naru were talking amongst them. Motoko however wasn't sitting there like usual. She wasn't eating quietly either, she was in fact waiting for Keitaro. She was eager, she had just perfected another technique and wanted to see if he can dodge it. Or was there another reason? They ate, their eyes awkwardly meeting each other. They would blush and then turn to stare into their rice. Keitaro went to the ceiling to do his usual training. He had a basic day now. Training in the morning, study the afternoon for hours and then training, and then sleep. He got used to it and Motoko had a similar day. Except she trained almost 24/7.  
  
Keitaro started with his usual push-ups and sit-ups. Then when he finished his hundredth sit-up, Motoko swung her katana at his head. He dodged it, expecting it, coming. He could sense the weapon cutting through the air. He flipped up and engaged Motoko in a heavy heat of battle. They would do the same thing over and over again. Except this time, Keitaro tripped, being the usual klutzy guy he is. He landed on Motoko. Usually, Motoko would immediately respond with a technique, blasting him away or just kicking him the stomach and pretend it was just part of the training. This time it was different. They were both blushing madly. They were so close. They could feel each other's breath, heartbeat and eyes travelling around. Their lips slowly met and Keitaro was never happy. Quickly, seconds after their small embrace, Keitaro flipped to the side next to Motoko. He looked at the ladder leading up to the ceiling. Naru was there. Tears almost in he eyes.  
  
"Naru! It's not what you think!" Keitaro quickly got up and jumped down to the balcony. He followed Naru and tried to explain, she got over it and Keitaro would think of the kiss as a mere mistake and Motoko was probably exhausted, which would explain why she didn't blow him away; but Motoko never forgot that moment where they kissed. She would cherish it forever. Yet whenever she would think of it, she would merely sigh, knowing that Naru and Keitaro were destined together. 


	2. Desire

Keitaro began his morning exercises again. He was able to install a punching bag stationed on the roof, though he had to replace it often, because he would knock it off. ('Really got to watch my strength!') He started doing some more complicated counter moves and maneuvers. Then he noticed something. Motoko was missing. He looked around, the samurai was no where to be seen. He could sense her energy anywhere, so she wasn't planning a surprise attack. Her energy. was no where to be felt for a mile. He was getting concerned so he tied up his gi and jumped down to the streets. He started running, with no regard for his own safety. He didn't even notice he was barefoot until he was past the bridge! He looked around to see Motoko at a blacksmith. It was an old style one and it was mostly a tourist attraction, but also helped Motoko fix her katana on occasions.  
  
"Motoko-Chan!" Keitaro yelled and came up to her quickly. "What are you doing here? I thought we had a training session, I got worried!" the kanrinin said.  
  
Motoko was touched. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Keitaro might have feelings for her after all. "I just got you a present, for all those times I. blew you away, so to speak." She handed him an identical katana, except the sheath and handle was black, unlike the brown wooden one that Motoko had. Keitaro pulled it out, the metal sliding out of the black lacquer scabbard. It was beautiful, as far as katana's were concerned. Crafted in the old style way, in a forge, folding the metal until it was perfect.  
  
"I know nothing of your arts. My ability with the katana pales in comparison with you." Keitaro said modestly.  
  
"I will teach you, you have proven yourself time and time over again that you are worthy of the ways of the Shimnei Ryu Capital." She then motioned for the two to walk back to the Hinata Inn. On their way back, Keitaro was examining the katana, marveling at its beauty, while Motoko. was staring at something else that was beautiful. Her mind trailed off and dirty images of her and Keitaro popped in. She quickly shook her head, destroying the images.  
  
"This is. not like me." Motoko thought. 'He is beyond my reach. but maybe. he'll see that I love him, more than Naru, and these training sessions we have is my best way to do it.' The samurai mused, and almost missed the door on the Hinata Inn and hit the side.  
  
"Are you alright Motoko-Chan?" Keitaro asked innocently.  
  
"H-hai." The samurai replied and told Keitaro to meet her on the ceiling in a minute. She quickly went into her room and washed her face. "What. is happening to me?" Every time she sees Keitaro. she thinks. differently. Unlike her actual thoughts, where she thinks of samurais and finally perfecting Shimnei Ryu, her mind was flooded with images of Keitaro. Panting, she splashed her face with water again, then quieted herself. "I love you. Keitaro. and I promise you, we'll be together." She promised herself and walked up like her usual self to the ceiling.  
  
Keitaro was already there swinging the katana the way Seta-Chan taught him, thought the techniques were weak and the blows were weaker, Motoko saw true talent in him. Something that was never harnessed, and his clumsiness probably made this talent almost inconceivable. Motoko smiled and quietly unsheathed her katana. It screeched silently as it came out. In a split second, Motoko jumped up hurled a torrent of energy at her newfound love.  
  
Keitaro reacted quickly as usual he brought up the black katana that Motoko gave him and tried to deflect the blow but his skill with the sword failed him and he was sent flying. Ever vigilant the kanrinin stood up, using the katana as support and tried again. For the next hour or so, Motoko tried her best to teach Keitaro how to focus his energy more, and how to use the katana as a medium between him and the opponent. With his already newfound expertise in the martial arts, it proved to be an easy task  
  
The two grew closer and closer, Motoko gaining her goal of having her night alone with Keitaro, and Keitaro's feelings confusing the already confused man more.  
  
Who will Keitaro choose in the end? Motoko or Naru?  
  
I'll add more of a conflict between Motoko and Naru in later chapters. 


	3. Rivalry

Will this be the conclusion? Of course it won't be! Though I won't be able to update often, also the more reviews the more encouraged I am of writing it. I am not a Reviewer Monger though, but reviews always encourage me.  
  
Keitaro and Motoko were up early today. The two were madly at it, each giving it there all. Keitaro developed a darker style of Shimnei Ryu. He gave off a darker energy, while Motoko gave off more a holistic energy. Keitaro wasn't turning evil though, he just thought it was an interesting twist on Shimnei Ryu, usually she would protest and be annoyed, but she was too much in love and she didn't really care. The two clashed in the middle of the forest. The two were at a stalemate when Naru came waving at Keitaro. It has been 6 months since Motoko first started teaching Keitaro Shimnei Ryu but every time she flirted, every time she touched Keitaro was either too absorbed into his training or Naru. Motoko usually got so angry she would blow 20 trees away, and when the ever so caring Keitaro would ask what's wrong, she would merely shrug it off as some steam she had to blow off.  
  
"Motoko-Chan, Naru and I have a study date, so we'll have to cut our little spar session early." Keitaro said as he bowed. "Sumimasen" he said as he bowed. Motoko's face blushed madly and she merely bowed herself, trying to hide the rosy redness of her cheeks.  
  
"Later Motoko!" Naru said and grabbed Keitaro by the arm and rushed back to the Hinata inn.  
  
"Damn her." Motoko muttered to herself, there was malice and anger in her voice. "Keitaro is mine Naru. know it well." the swordsman said to her.  
  
'HAH! Motoko thinks she can take my love from me? Well she has a thing or two coming her way, Keitaro is mine, and our love won't be disturbed!' Naru smiled as the two were in her room, doing work quietly.  
  
"Ah. Naru-Chan, how does this cosine figure out?" He asked as he pointed to a very complicated trigonometry question. The two began to figure out the question and in the end Naru was correct and Keitaro was saying "Ahh. So desu ka."  
  
A smile suddenly appeared as Keitaro went back to his work. She was wearing some pretty skimpy clothing, yet the perverted kanrinin wasn't noticing anything. She was quite annoyed. She started to pretend it was hot, though it wasn't even 15 degrees Celsius. Her bust was showing and she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her thin shirt. "Man is it ever hot in here." She said.  
  
Keitaro didn't look up but was very focused on his work. He mindlessly got up and switched on the fan. "That better Naru-Chan?" He asked, still looking at his book.  
  
'Unbelievable!' Naru thought to herself, did Keitaro, one of the most perverted men that she has ever met, just completely ignore the fact that one of the hottest girls (she at least hopes) in front of him practically stripping herself. She was practically BEGGING for him to take her. She was getting miffed but decided that was the best she could do tonight. They continued to work and they said bye at the end of the night.  
  
Motoko saw Keitaro come out of Naru's room and she knew it was her chance. The katana-wielding girl walked into her old friend's room with a grim look on her face. "You know why I'm here Naru." She said meekly.  
  
"Of course Motoko, what do you take me for? An idiot?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Don't be smart, look Keitaro was originally mine, we were practically destined for each other. He's had his eyes on me since the beginning. He thought that I was his soul mate from his childhood. I am the one he will make love to and marry." Said Naru.  
  
"What he thought before is the past!" Motoko's hands lashed out. "If his feelings change because you were too slow it is not my fault, if he falls for me it is not my fault." Motoko realized what she just said and paused for a moment. "Why are we arguing?" The girl mused. "No. Keitaro will choose the winner of our little rivalry, and I promise you, my beloved Kanrinin will choose me." Motoko said before leaving, her katana following her.  
  
"Don't think I feel intimidated just cause you know how to use Shimnei Ryu, my martial arts skill match your katana skills!" Naru snapped, standing up, but she was intimidated, before she can even land her famous "Naru Punch!" she would've been blown half way across the planet by Motoko's 'ki' attack.  
  
Keitaro woke up in the morning and got ready for his usual training in the forest. Aunt Haruka was getting seriously pissed as Motoko and Keitaro's little sparring would tear apart the ceiling. He jumped out of his window and blasted away. He was practically like those guys on TV, more of a glide then running. He arrived in the forest on time with Motoko behind a tree, the wooden katana sheath gave her away immediately, but he couldn't make out what she was wearing.  
  
"Motoko-Chan? You ready, I believe I really improved." Keitaro said. Motoko got up from behind the tree and walked out. Keitaro's jaw almost dropped.  
  
"Sorry about the clothes Keitaro, but it's the only thing now smelling like turtle at the moment" She was wearing a swimming suit. A standard one but her full figure was revealed. Keitaro almost drooled but he remembered the pain that usually followed his dirty thoughts. He shook his head and drew his katana  
  
"It's alright, let's begin shall we?"  
  
"Alright." Motoko then whispered the next word. "Your mine. forever love." She charged.  
  
Next chapter is how Motoko and Naru take turns confusing our poor Keitaro. Fun eh? 


	4. Motoko's First Try

Keitaro deflected a simple downward cut and counter with a sweeping of his right foot. It would've brought the samurai girl to her knees but she used her own katana like a walking stick and kick Keitaro in the stomach. He stumbled back, holding his gut; Motoko resisted the great urge to comfort Keitaro. But hey she's been resisting the incredible urge to just tackle the kanrinrin and rip his clothes off so this was nothing in comparison. Keitaro charged up his energy, dark pulses of Ki flowing through the air. "ZAN NO TACHI!" The samurai yelled and black energy ripping through the ground and barreling it's way down to Motoko.  
  
"Unbelievable!" She muttered. In such a long time he was able to create a force almost equal to hers. She raised her katana up and did the same. "ZAN NO TACHI!" White energy collided with the black, creating a devastating explosion. Of course Motoko was much faster and explosion was much closer to Keitaro, knocking him back into a tree.  
  
"Keitaro!" The samurai girl screamed. She lunged at the limp body, shaking him violently. Not a single stir, "Come on Keitaro! You're stronger than this!" Suddenly a snore could be heard. The explosion just knocked him unconscious. "Keitaro..." The samurai girl muttered. She sighed in relief but then a dirty thought crept into her mind. Motoko quickly shook it away, but it kept on creeping in. Her hands started to shake, coming closer and closer to Keitaro's sweater.  
  
"Keitaro... I love you..." Motoko muttered. Her hands stopped shacking and clutched the kanrinrin tightly at the shoulders. Her lips drew closer and closer to Keitaro. "I don't care what anybody says... I love you... I love you... I want you... Keitaro...!" She said once more, she was so close she could see every last feature on Keitaro's face. Every little mark, yet even though she could see every mark, she saw only perfection. Their lips met, Keitaro suddenly snapped into the conscious world, Motoko's closed eyes only a centimeter away from him and her body pressed tightly again his.  
  
"Oh damn..." He fainted.  
  
First off, short chapter, really short, I don't like it too much but I'm having writer's block, sorry that this took so long to come up. Hope y'all enjoy it! 


	5. Trapped

Motoko gasped and shook the unconscious kanrinrin. "Keitaro!" she muttered as she shook her lover. He then let out a huge snore. A smile crept onto the samurai's face and the redness in her cheeks started to fade, but when she felt a slight bulge in Keitaro's pants, the redness returned madly.  
  
"Oh..." the smile almost faded, but she couldn't help but feel flattered. She cuddled next to the unconscious man, savoring every moment of it.  
  
Naru was on top of the ceiling, looking towards the forest, the sounds of explosions, trees falling down and Keitaro being knocked ninety degrees into the air stopped occuring. She smirked. "He must be coming back then... Then I'll have my way." Naru sipped her sake (which she swiped from Kitsune's private stash). "Motoko... you won't interfere with my true love and myself..." Tears started to well in her eyes.  
  
"Keitaro's the only thing I have going on for my life..." The young girl's mind started to wander. Motoko had a lot more going for her. The female samurai's training will allow her to be admitted to her ancient school in the mountains of the old capital. There she can become a senior samurai, and lead a great life, a respected life. What did Naru had going for her? A chance to go to Tokyo U? She was failing her entrance exams as badly as Keitaro.  
  
The girl's tears started to flow freely, her sobbing only thing heard for a long distance around.  
  
Keitaro slowly woke up, his eyes blinking back into consciousness. His vision started to return, and the first thing he saw was Motoko's chest, tightly constricted by her swimming suit. His face flushed with head, as a rapid redness returned. He could feel his crotch press against her stomach, his breathing almost stopped and he felt like he was going to die.  
  
"M-Motoko-Chan!" he yelled out. He had the instinct to rush away before the samurai blew him half way across the world, but something in the mood, and in Motoko's position made him stop. He almost felt... secure. But his feelings for Naru also made him squirm. He didn't feel right, but at the same moment he felt so safe and secure.  
  
The poor man's mind raced, everything that he thought of was being twisted. He felt like he needed to follow his instincts, but he was so deeply in love with Naru, but Motoko... Motoko was something else that's for sure. The kanrinrin felt like he was going to faint again, but he steeled himself and tried his best to reason.  
  
The man's mind started to wonder, and once again he was in the same predicament. He was on an exam with only one question. Two options, first one is to run the hell away and go back to Naru, to forget this ever happened and to deny it if Motoko ever asks. The second option, which was a bit more appealing, was to sit here with Motoko pressed against him and maybe even kiss the beautiful samurai.  
  
"Keitaro?" She said, the blanket of slumber finally lifting up. "Are you alright?" She asked in a caring tone.  
  
A secure and safe sense overcame Keitaro, and all thoughts of Naru vanished. "Yea... I'm fine..." he said blushing.  
  
"I've never felt more comfortable in my life... Will you... will you hug me back?" she said, stuttering just a bit, but her voice strong throughout the entire sentence.  
  
"Sure Motoko" Keitaro's voice trailed off and wrapped his arms around the samurai's back, her beautiful, ambrosial skin was warm to the touch, and smooth as silk.  
  
"Keitaro... I can feel your..." Her voice trailed off, then she giggled a bit.  
  
"Ah!" he tried to cover himself up, try to think of something but Motoko grasped Keitaro's chin tightly. "M-Motoko-Chan..."  
  
"Keitaro... I love you... Don't you love me?" Her other hand clutched tightly at his chest.  
  
"I-I-... I don't know... I need time to think." Keitaro got up, his erection faded, as his mind flooded with solemn thoughts. He wasn't just after for satisfaction and just to get some, as many of his friend's dreams were, he wanted he first time to be with the woman he loved but right now he wasn't sure which woman he was in love with.  
  
Keitaro kicked his katana up and grabbed it. He then quickly rushed deeper into the forest, without a word. 


End file.
